A New Kind of Zombie Weapon
by BobWhite
Summary: Primeval, Rookie Blue XOVERS. The older sister of Daenerys and Viserys was sent through a portal to Earth with nearly 100 baby dragons to keep them safe from those that would wish to harm them. Her purpose was to raise them into a formidable army and come back to Westeros one day to help any family left take back the throne. No one thought she'd fight off the dead to get back home.
1. An Isolated Place

**Full Summary:**

A young woman who has lived isolated away from the rest of the world on her own private island shows up on the mainland. She doesn't know that a zombie apocalypse has taken over the world and that the survivors are scrambling to survive. What happens  
when she happens upon Alexandria right as the horde breaks through the wall? Will she burn the walkers alive? And will she offer the survivors a safe haven that has never been touched by the zombie plague? And how did she get to the mainland in the  
first place? Why was she living so isolated? And is there a cure for zombieism?

 **An Isolated Place:**

I grew up on an island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. There is nothing ordinary about this island however. This island has the ability to move from one spot to the next. It shows up where people need it the most and it disappears when it feels  
threatened. It is a living thing, as if it came before the rest of the world was born. Now when I say that I grew up here, that's what I mean. Only there were no other humans around. The only company I had werethe animals that I had been sent  
through the portal with. I originally came from a place called Westeros and my parents had seen the future of my life. They said I was meant for something greater and that the animals would also be needed. I grew up away from my family and friends  
not knowing if any were still alive.

You see, my name Maliaka (Mall-ee-ah-kah)Targaryen and I was the eldest sister of Daenerys and Viserys. I was a baby when I was sent through the portal with the last of the living dragons, babies that had just hatched. My parents wanted me to keep  
them alive, raise them as my blood and someday come home to help in a war that wasfar bigger than any could have ever guessed would happen. But I would never go home. I was destined to stay in this new land forever. I was destined to fight an  
even more terrible war than any raged back in Westeros. I was destined to save the people of this dimension from an even greater fear than any White Walker could instill, though I guess you could call this plague like that of an Army of White Walkers,  
since they too rose from the dead to kill the living.

With the help of the dragons, I was able to build up villages all over the island, mostly in the mountains though, because I knew that one day I wouldn't be alone on this island and that those that came here would need safe places to live. We built wood  
walls to keep out anything unwanted. We built tiny villages that could be used as isolation points before moving the people and their belongings further inland. If any of the people were infected, they would be removed immediately. We didn't need  
the island turning into another place that was infected with Walkers.

I hadn't known my purpose at first. But then I had ventured to the mainland shortly after what the survivors were calling an 'Apocalypse' and learned about what was happening. Just like in Westeros, the Walkers were living again. I feared it was a plague  
brought on by White Walkers themselves, but I soon learned that even those dead for years were coming back to life, digging themselves out of their graves and attacking those still alive. I knew that I was needed for something more important than  
sitting on my own island in the middle of the ocean safe from what was going on around the world. I started hording food (and seeds) from every country. I planted crops and let the fruit trees grow out. We built the villages around the main coast,  
some might call them strongholds, but at the moment no people lived in them.

My dragons knew that one day we would venture onto the mainland's around the world and collect survivors of this awful plague. But how would the rest of the world handle us being around? How would they handle the fact that these dragons could be ridden?  
And would I ever go back to Westeros? Did I still have family living that might need my help one day?

Those questions ran through my head as I prepared to leave my home, a place I had known only as mine for the last sixteen years. How would our presence in their world affect the outcome of this 'Apocalypse'?

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_


	2. The International Survivors

**The International Survivors:**

I knew what had to be done and I did it. I might not have been born in this world, but I knew that I had a job to do and these people needed my help. I did not know how many people were still alive in each country, but I was damn well going to find out. We would not land unless we deemed it safe. The shipping containers I had stolen from a cargo ship stranded in the middle of the ocean had chains hooked to the tops of them so that they could be lifted and people could be carried by the dragon to the island. I knew that this was the only safe way to transport any survivors that I found and I knew that I would not be accepted at first. I knew that staying with what was attacking and killing them was also not an option for the people of Earth. I just hoped that if I was able to get these people onto the island, they would take their second chance as a reminder that life was precious and could be destroyed at any minute. And one day, I hoped that they would repay my kindness and help by joining my Army and head back to Westeros where I would be able to take back the throne that so rightfully belonged to my family.

So my task began as the dragons and I set out for Australia. With nearly every dragon carrying a cargo container, I needed to have a way to get the people of Earth to trust me. The only way that was going to be possible was by having a few dragons carrying nothing and demonstrate that they were safer with me than on the mainland's surrounded by the dead. At least they could lead a semi-normal life away from the destruction of the world. I took one last look at the home I had built for myself way up in the mountains before climbing onto the lead dragon, which I had named Drago. I had a backpack that carried what I needed to survive and as soon as Drago took flight, so did the other dragons, bringing with them their cargo. This would be a rescue mission like no other and I hoped that we wouldn't be shot out of the sky for trying to help.

 **Australia:**

We hit Australia on the first night. The Island had stayed stationary near Antarctica. I wanted it as far south as I could get it so that there was no possible way that any of the Walkers would be able to get to it. The dragons and I would fly to every continent and hopefully find survivors that wanted a better and safer life for them and their families. We would pick up these survivors as fast as we could a fly them back to the island. We would isolate survivors from different countries in the different villages along the coast for a month before allowing them to move to the villages farther inland. One month to see if they were infected. One month to see if they could be trusted. One month to see if they trusted us enough to join us in the mountains.

We camped on the beach that night, the Walkers all about us. They sensed food but never got anywhere near us. It turns out that some group of survivors who had stayed near the beach to see if any rescue would come at all had seen our approach and had made their way out of their stronghold to meet us on the beach. They kept the Walkers away all night while the dragons kept watch. We would learn from them just how many people had survived on the continent and if any of them could be saved. It was one hell of a night. Having not grown up around humans, I was at first wary of the people when they entered our camp the next morning. They seemed wary of me as well, since I was surrounded by 100 dragons, animals that had never been seen on this planet before. But they also saw the cargo containers that we had brought with us and they seemed to finally understand.

We were the rescue mankind had been waiting for. We were the ones everyone had been hoping might be out beyond the coastlines of each country. We were there for them and any other survivors that might still exist. And they told us just how many people were still alive, though it seemed that they were outnumbered ten to one by the Walkers. The leader of this group listened as I spoke of a place that no Walkers existed and that I was combing the globe for survivors to take to this untouched utopia. But I could see it in his eyes that as soon as he got to this new utopia, he would make it his and rule with an iron fist. I saw that gleam in his eyes that told me all this. What I said next made that gleam leave in an instant. When I told them that I owned the island and that the dragons obeyed only me, he instantly knew that he would not make it to the island alive—I would make sure that he was the first to die on the island if he tried to take it over. But his people were immediately intrigued and agreed to go with us. He opted to stay behind, killing as many of the Walkers as possibly. Though he wanted a safer and better life, he like being in charge of those that could not help themselves. He craved the power and knew that I would not give it to him.

After we left the beach, with only one cargo container filled with those that had opted to leave with us, we headed inland. Some of the survivors had said that many of the people had headed for the Nature Preserve because it was guarded by an electric fence around its border. So we headed there, killing the dead as we went. Two of the survivors that had opted to come along sat on the cargo container the others were in. They would act as a mediator between all the groups of survivors within the Nature Preserve. As we reached the Preserve, I looked down over the lushness of the forest and wondered what the world had done to deserves such a monstrosity of a plague. I remembered the tails my mother used to tell me of the White Walkers that had roamed thousands of years before we had ever been thought of or born. The books that had been given to me by my mother the day I had come through the portal with the dragons held the knowledge of the Valyrian's and their demise as well as the language. My dragons responded to Valyrian words and knew that one day, others would ride them into battle and they would have to kill in order for their people to survive. They knew this and yet they did not flee. They knew that one day I would take them into battle and yet they did not leave me. I was all they had ever known. The island was all they had ever known. They would not leave me in a time of need. To them, I was their mother. To me, they were my brothers and sisters. We would stay together.

Drago landed first, in a small clearing that had been filled with people. Though they should have been in the hills where they could keep an eye on what might be headed their way, they had seen what was flying overhead and had headed for the clearing to understand what was going on and what this might mean for their survival. The dragon with the human cargo landed next and one of them men stood from where he had been sitting and holding on. He'd seen just how powerful I had become when his leader had opted to stay behind, knowing full well that he could possibly be killed. His leader had only craved power, which was something she wasn't willing to hand over to him. He sensed that she had some kind of ulterior motive but wouldn't kick a gift-horse in the mouth. She was offering them a way off this god-forsaken hell hole of continent, there was no need to bombard her with questions like where she had come from and why she was willing to help them. He knew she had a lot of stops to go before many of the survivors would ever truly be safe. He only hoped that this place she was taking them was indeed Walker free.

So, as he stood and spoke to the groups of survivors looking up in awe at the dragons that flew overhead, he knew that many would be hesitant to come with, but he also knew that many would want to live a normal life again. Nobody could deny that a normal life was what was wanted; they just didn't think they would ever have it again. Hands shot into the air as he asked who wished to get off the continent and go to an island that had been unaffected by the zombie plague that had hit the rest of the world. Everyone wanted out of Australia. Dragons landed and the shipping containers were opened and then secured with people and their belongings inside. Within the hour, every person was inside the containers and the dragons were taking flight once more. The man that had spoken for the humans had also climbed into the container he was on so that he would not fall off on the flight to this mysterious island that had no zombies on it. Would the people of Australia finally be free of what was trying to kill them? Would they finally be able to get back to a somewhat normal way of living?

 **Asia:**

After the Australians were safely inside the shipping containers, we hit every country in Asia with China being the most formidable place ever. Many survivors had journeyed inland to get away from the Walking Dead and had taken refuge on the Great Wall, blocking each entrance so no Walkers could get inside the most fortified sanctuary of all. So when we showed up, the people of China were in awe. Out of all the cultures in the world, China was the only one that truly believed in dragons. So when the people saw the dragons for the first time, they knew that they couldn't say no to ride out of the hell hole of a life they were living. It took little to no talking before the people were inside the shipping containers.

It was the same in every Asian country, from India to Nepal, Japan to Russia, and Thailand to the Philippines. Everyone wanted to live away from those that would rip them apart limb from limb. So by the time we got back to the island, every shipping container was filled with survivors. We emptied the containers one by one in every village along the coast. And at every village I told them that they would be in isolation for one month to make sure that no one had been bitten and for the people to understand the new way of life. They all understood. This was a utopia that hadn't been infected by the zombie plague, there was no need to infect it and jeopardize their new home.

 **Middle East:**

As soon as the people were in their new homes in the villages along the Eastern Coast, I left two dragons to watch over them as we headed for the Middle East. And in each country it was the same. Everyone hesitant to go with us until they realized that they couldn't keep the dead away forever. Military bases emptied of personnel and anything that could be used as a way to keep the island safe. Vehicles and weapons were loaded onto the cargo ship that we had decided to bring with us on the trip. I had four dragons pulling the ship so that it would not be a slow trip and so that people and belongings could fit better. Military personnel and civilians alike grabbed what they deemed important and climbed aboard the shipping containers before we moved to the cargo ship and let them out. They were told the same thing the Australians were told about the isolation villages on each coast of the island.

The people from the Middle East would be on the Western Coast. Their vehicles and weapons would stay on the cargo ship until the time came to move inland to the other villages. They seemed to understand and didn't argue. They had no means of fighting me anyways. When dragons ruled the sky and the dead ruled the land, there was no need to argue. Dragons would win every time. The only hope was that many more would be found alive. All the people of the world would be living on the same island together. The only war that existed now was the one against the dead and everyone knew that. There would be no fighting amongst each other when such an opportunity had been given to them. This was their second chance; there was no need to screw it up with a war amongst each other.

 **Europe:**

As the survivors settled into their villages on the Western Coast, the dragons and I headed for Europe. We hoped that there were children that survived as the survivors we had picked up already had no children with them. Children were the ones that needed to survive and I hoped that they were holed up somewhere waiting to be rescued. It would also help to have some more military personnel that were alive and kicking, so to say. The more militarized personnel I had on my side and living on the island, the bigger an army I could form for when I went back to Westeros to help any kin take back the Iron Throne, which rightfully belonged to my family.

It took us nearly the whole day to get to Europe so we spent the night on a small island in the middle of the ocean and around the cargo ship. We would head inland the next morning. But for now, we searched this small island and found what we had hoped for. I guessed that when the plague broke out, the people had believed that the children would be spared if they were separated from the rest of the population with enough food, water, clothing and weapons to keep them safe for at least a year. The children had not seen us when we arrived, but we had seen them. There was a large mansion like house on the interior of the island and that was where they were holed up at, a large cement wall separating them from the rest of the island. They were very well protected, with the only way in or out of the mansion securely protected by a large rolling metal gate, that didn't look like it had been opened in a long time.

Before venturing out of our camp the next morning, we opened up the cargo containers and made the ship ready for anything that the children wished to bring with them. The dragons readied themselves to carry yet more people away from the hell hole they were living in. As I neared the mansion, on foot as to not scare the children, I could see that they had had no visitors as of late. There were dead bodies that littered the ground around the mansion compound but I did not know if the children were actually alive or not. I hoped that they were, knowing that if they were not, I'd have to kill them all and that was not something I was looking forward to. Having met no resistance so far, I climbed the wall and was met by about five kids maybe twelve to fourteen years in age, all holding guns at me. I waved at them and before I could say a word, one of the kids spoke up and asked how I had come to find them and what did I want.

And before they could pull the trigger, I whistled and Drago who hadn't been that far behind me poked his head over the wall and moved his head over to me of which I scratched his nose. Guns dropped immediately and I told the kids to gather up all their food, water, weapons and clothing because I was getting them off the island and to something better. They needed no second command. One of the older kids ran into the mansion and yelled for the kids to grab everything they owned, all the food and water, all the weapons and clothing and anything that they didn't want to lose and to get outside. The rest of the dragons flew up and landed next to the wall, forming a barrier between the outside world and the mansion gate. The gate was opened and the children started piling in.

Before the cargo containers were closed, I went into the house with a few of the kids and, with Drago keeping watch to make sure no zombies had actually figured out a way over to the island, we pitted the mansion of everything that could possibly be used. We used three of the cargo containers and packed all the beds and furniture inside as much as we could. When the mansion was completely empty of anything that could be used, a sign was hung on the metal gate that was soon closed that read 'Zombie Free Zone' with a smaller sign underneath that read 'Small CB Radio left inside the highest point of the house (attic) along with some non-perishable food and some bottled water for anyone looking for a way off the island. Four semi-automatic weapons and their ammo are also up there. If you use the CB Radio, help will come as soon as possible. Note: help comes in the form of over 100 dragons carrying cargo shipping containers. Do the smart thing and get in or you'll have to deal with the Dead for the rest of your life. The Dragons are friends and only here to help you.

With that, the cargo containers were shut and lifted to the cargo ship, where they were unloaded and the children took to the living compartments onboard, mostly around the bridge and galley so they could watch what was going on. The dragons would be moving to and from the cargo ship dropping off survivors and picking up new cargo containers. The cargo ship was moved near Europe's mainland and I climbed onto Drago before we headed inland. It did not look like anyone had been on the coast in some time and had probably ventured inland and away from the major cities to find some kind of refuge away from the Walking Dead.

As we flew over the abandoned cities, we could see the dead roaming the streets. Horses and cattle had pretty much been left unattended on some farms so we made a pit-stop after making sure there were no Walkers around and picked up as many horses, cattle, sheep, goats and pigs as we could. The dragons headed back to the cargo ship before returning with empty containers. They flew near me as we looked for survivors and burned the dead. It helped that we always got them as we were flying above them so that their heads were the first to explode from the heat that was being force onto them. As we neared the mountains and villages/towns that were more isolated, I started to see that walls had been built up around the towns to keep the Dead out and the living in. Sentries were stationed at every tower that had been built to watch out for and kill Walkers. So when they saw us, they sounded an alarm and pointed at the sky. The dragons carrying containers landed in the interior of the town and people packed up what they wanted and headed for the containers, squeezing in as tight as possible without hurting each other. The ones with weapons climbed on top of the containers but decided it was better if they didn't try to ride the dragons.

Most towns around the mountains had built walls and were now joining their neighbors and fleeing inside the containers the dragons were carrying. People genially wanted to live and live they would. But how would they react when the island picked up and moved to an entirely different dimension to aid in a war they knew nothing about, to take back a kingdom they knew nothing about? Would they help when the time came, knowing that the person leading them into battle was the one that saved them in the first place? And would the dragons let the people ride them?

As Europe was removed of its living humans and the dead seemed to realize that there were no more living humans left, they turned on themselves and what was left of the animal population. They seemed to understand that the land had been left to them to do with as they wanted. We returned to the cargo ship with the last of the survivors from all over Europe and the dragons once again took hold of the ship and we headed back to the island, where the other survivors now lived. When we got back to the island, I positioned the people of Europe on the Southern Coast and told them that they would be in isolation for one month to get used to being around other humans again and to make sure that none of the rescued had been bitten or infected. If bitten and infected were found, they would be removed from society and taken back to the mainland's to turn or to kill themselves before such a time occurred. They took to the isolation as well as the other survivors. We dropped off the children in a village all to themselves and I put all the animals in an enclosed palisade so that they would not roam around and possibly infect the other animals already living on the island.

 **United Kingdom:**

The dragons and I rested two days before we left for the United Kingdom. I believed that there would be a lot more survivors there because of all the old castles that could be used as strongholds to keep out the Dead. And walls could be built up using existing walls by just filling in the gaps. I had yet to encounter a horde of Walkers so I didn't know that you couldn't just do a patch job. If you were going to hold up in old castles, it had to be done right. Luckily for me, most of the population had packed up their food, water, clothing, weapons and ammo and headed into the country to try and escape the Dead. There were a few places within the city that could be protected, like fortified buildings that had underground parking garages and backup generators. I soon learned that an entire building that housed and dealt with 'Dinosaurs' was located in the city and they had been trying to figure out a way to get themselves and the 'Dinosaurs' trapped in this time period to someplace safe. Luckily for me, there was a place to land the dragons on the top of the building and enter that way.

Before I stopped at the ARC, I picked up people in the old abandoned and run down castles in the country, picked up people in the National Forest of Dean, picked up people in underground strongholds (doomsday preppers mostly and those that they took in), picked up people that had fled to the mountains. I had picked up people in Ireland, Scotland, Greenland and Iceland. Everywhere I looked in the Netherlands, the Dead roamed and no living human was alive. I dropped the people I picked up in the outer countries on the Cargo Ship and told them that two dragons would be staying with them before I headed to England. I picked up who I could and dropped them off on the ship before being told from a soldier separated from the ARC about the ARC and what/who it held. I headed there next. The soldier had given me his access card as well as his password.

As I landed on the roof, the dragons carrying cargo containers landed next to the underground parking, making sure the Dead could not get anywhere near the building. We had uprooted trees early and placed the large trees around the building. Now, we lit them afire and other dragons brought more giant trees they were grabbing from the Forest of Dean and setting them on the burning inferno that was keeping the Dead from accessing the building so that I could evacuate the people and animals inside. They would bring most of their equipment with them, which meant a lot of computers. I just hoped that they wouldn't mind living in isolation for a month and understand that there was no electricity on the island.

I headed for the roof door and slid the access card, punching in the password as I went so that the door would open for me. When it clicked, I opened the door and found myself face to face with a blonde woman and a young man with a scar above his eye. They looked at me and both had weapons on. They looked passed me and saw Drago. And they seemed to understand that I was there to help them survive. They escorted me down the stairs and into the main part of the building, which looked to me like their headquarters of sorts. And then the talking began.

"Who are you? And why do you have a dragon with you?"

"My name is Maliaka Targaryen. I come from the land of Westeros, a different Dimension than this. Your Capt. Becker gave me his access card as well as his password so that I could get into the building. The rest of my dragons are distracting the Walkers as Capt. Becker accesses the underground parking to get all the animals and the rest of you lot to safety. My dragons will carry everyone in the cargo containers I took from the cargo ship I commandeered. We will transport you that way."

"Becker's alive?"

"Yes, he was forced into the Forest of Dean and was taking care of a group of people that was taking refuge there. They had gotten themselves into a little pickle and would have been killed if we had not shown up when we did. Do not worry, he was not bitten and neither were the others, but we must hurry. The dragons can only bring so many trees from the Forest of Dean before the Walkers get curious and start to break through the barrier we have set up around the building. It is best if we speak later, for now we must evacuate this building with anything you want to bring. Pack all your clothing, food, water, ammo and weapons. You will not be coming back here. Capt. Becker seemed to think you would want to bring your computers. That is fine, but they won't work where I am taking you. There is no internet on the island I am evacuating people to. I do have a couple ships on the island, in the interior lakes if you wish to live there once the isolation month is over, but before that, you will be living on the Northern Coast with the rest of the survivors from the United Kingdom. Any questions?"

"Nope, we'll get packing right now."

Within four hours, all equipment from the ARC was packed into the containers along with all the animals, food, water, ammo and weaponry (including the stun guns they had). When the people entered the underground parking garage, it was clear that we needed to leave immediately. They drove their vehicles into the shipping containers and made sure that they had enough gas to fuel their vehicles in one of the containers. Once the underground parking garage was clear of all vehicles and everything everyone wanted was packed up, the parking garage was securely closed and Capt. Becker, Abby, Conner and Emily were all up on one of the shipping containers and holding on tight. The dragons grabbed the containers and lifted off. The burning trees would burn throughout the night but at least the building was secure for now. There was no telling how secure it would stay in the coming future.

We headed back to the Cargo Ship and unloaded all the people. The animals stayed inside the containers for now. I would let them out once we got back to the island. Everyone hugged Becker once back at the ship and then looked at the dragons as four of them guided the ship back towards the island at the bottom of the world. When we reached the island, I isolated the United Kingdom survivors on the Northern Shore and said that they had to stay there for a month to make sure no one was infected. They understood and got down to settling in. Most of the vehicles that had been loaded up were still on the Cargo ship, which I had the dragons move to an interior lake. Any and all equipment that could not be used also stayed where it was packed.

For now the people of the world, save for those from North America, were safe on the island. They would be able to leave their isolation and move inland in a month. Now, I needed the island to move closer to North America so I could rescue the people of South America and its surrounding islands as well as the people from Canada and the United States. Would the people of North America respond as well as the International Survivors did?

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_

 **[AN-I know I left out Africa, but in my story there are no survivors on Africa except for the animals. She has rescued the animals and any children that had managed to live with the animals, but it would have been one paragraph in this chapter and I figured there were already enough pages.]**


End file.
